


I’ve Been Dreaming Of Things Yet To Come (Oldsoulshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: "How would you like to battle, Champion?"Alder laughed, shaking his head. "You still call me that... alright sweetheart, you're on."





	I’ve Been Dreaming Of Things Yet To Come (Oldsoulshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just so i could practice writing pokemon battles so it's kinda less slash and more i n t e n s i t y,,, about a half hour ago i battled alder in white two and _had_ to do this, so that's where this trash came from. 
> 
> also yes cheren's liepard and serperior are male but they're female in this for diversity because all his pokemon are male,,, i can't say much tho because in my white team i had only one female and two in white 2...
> 
> title from bright lights by thirty seconds to mars

The worn yet charming smile that adorned Alder’s lips was one Cheren had seen all too much over the years of knowing the ex-champion. It was a cold spring day, and was only growing colder with the sun beginning to set in the west, yet the two still sat around on the dirt battle field outside their home. A book sat in Cheren’s lap, and whilst he tried his best to stay concentrated, except his Liepard and Simipour kept prodding him and even stealing the paperback. Alder laughed every time and didn’t do anything to help, of course.

Cheren huffed when the book was taken in Liepard’s mouth and she raced inside their home, Simipour following behind spluttering non-sense in her own language. He turned sharply when he heard a thud, and Alder laughed as his Bouffalant cuddled closer for hugs, legs under him as he lied on the uneven field. Cheren didn’t realise he was watching as his boyfriend cooed to the bull Pokémon, rubbing at the afro-like mane and horns adoring it.

“How would you like to battle, Champion?”

Alder turned to look at him, seeming startled by the words. But then he was grinning and then he laughed, shaking his head. “You need to stop calling me that, Cheren,” it was more of a joke to say that now, and they both new it. Cheren shrugged.

“My question stands,” he pushed, and Alder was still grinning when he stood up, gently forcing his Pokémon off his lap, and causing him to huff in annoyance. “Alright sweetheart, you’re on.”

Cheren stood up too, pulling at his tie out of habit as they went to opposite sides of the field. A Pokémon battle between them was a rarity in itself, and Cheren had never defeated Alder in a battle before now. Why now he had the urge to, he didn’t know, but he ushered over his Serperior either way, watching as she slithered to his side. They weren’t surprised when Alder chose Volcarona to battle, watching as she fluttered to the field. Serperior followed, and they seemed to have a stand-off silent.

The only clue to Alder calling the first move was him clearing his throat. “Quiver Dance!”

Cheren released his tie, voice calmer than the excited one of Alders, but a smile still adorned both their lips. “Leaf Storm.”

As soon as the fire-bug type had shown signs of slowing down it move, Serperior let out some sort of growl and her tail glowed, conjuring up leaves that flung towards her opponent in a circular motion. It didn’t do much damage, but it managed to stun her for a quick second. Alder was quick to fire back, “Heat Wave!”

Volcarona danced around for a second time, but waves of blinding heat protruded from her body, causing the two trainers and grass-starter to flinch at the sudden temperature rise. Serperior winced loudly, her body seem to sink slightly as she took the pain, eyes shut. Cheren didn’t realise he stepped forward slightly, almost tempted to go to her aid. “Serperior, Grab it with Coil when you get an opening,” his voice was loudly, more into the battle then he was at the beginning.

The grass type hissed in response and slithered forward, the heat getting more unbearable as she did. However, she held on and her tail was glowing purple, and Volcarona cried out when she was harshly grabbed around the waist, her attack suddenly stopping as Serperior’s tail went back to normal. “Dragon Tail!”

The tail of the serpent glowed again, and Serperior was quick to throw the other up in the air at the short distance, hitting the Pokémon when he came back down again. Volcarona was thrown across the field and to Cheren’s side, who was still smiling. Alder was as well, and he laughed when Volcarona fluttered up.

“You’re giving us a run for our money, Cherry,” the older teased, suddenly crossing his arms as to not waste time. “Grab her with Psychic!”

The move was instantaneous, Volcarona’s eyes glowing blue and the same colour cloaking Serperior’s body. She tried to slither away, but it was obviously useless, instead being lifted off the ground and thrown across the battle field, causing Cheren to wince as she was chucked over the fence and to the dirt path. She raised her head to Cheren, nodding to show she was still okay to go on, and he nodded back as he turned back to the battle field. “Leaf Blade!”

Alder retaliated. “Stop her with Silver Wind!” Which would’ve worked, but the starter was faster, slithering over quickly and letting her now glowing green tail wack into the side of Volcarona, sending her flying and skidding to stop at the foot of their shared home. She was like that for a few seconds, because slowly fluttering up, weaker now. She still obeyed her trainer and for a third time, danced around, this time omitted a silver gust of wind. Serperior was surprised by the move, not expecting it, and was thrown back by the powerful force.

She didn’t get up.

Alder quickly called Volcarona to stop as Cheren raced over, reaching into his pocket and pulling back a yellow berry. It took a minute for Serperior to wake up, letting out a guilty cry of her name quietly. Cheren smiled and held out the berry, “It’s fine, Serperior. You did your best and that’s all I could ask for.” Cheren smile seemed to grow when he felt a kiss in his hair, not turning to Alder as Serperior ate her sitrus berry in content.

“Holy shit!”

Both males turned to see Nate there, eyes wide with a grin on his mouth, fists clenched in front of his body. “That was awesome! I didn’t know you still did competitive battling, Mr. Cheren!”

Alder laughed and walked closer to his boyfriend, standing side by side now. Cheren had always glowered slightly that even as he’d grown up into his early twenties, Alder was still taller. “How long have you been watching, kiddo?”

“Since Volcarona was grabbed with Dragon Tail,” Nate answered quickly, and he rushed forward and held his hand out to the gym leader. “I hope you’d battle me like that sometime, Mr. Cheren!” he said, voice challenging as if he was about to battle someone. Cheren pushed one of his bangs behind his ear, offering a smile.

“I would be delighted, Champion,” Nate seemed to brighten up at the answer, stepping away and quickly racing off, yelling about how he had to be home by dinner. He missed the way Alder had chuckled thoughtfully at the nickname given, but Cheren didn’t, shooting him a look sideways.


End file.
